Current electronic devices can include touch-sensitive components configured to detect touch contact associated with user input functionality. For example, functionality associated with a touch screen device configured to detect contact in the form of a finger touch can be controlled based on a type of contact made (e.g., moving or stationary contact, single or multi-touch contact, etc.), a contact location, and/or a time duration of the contact. A “wearable” touch-sensitive device can provide several added benefits, including, for example, allowing the wearer to have one hand free while operating the device and keeping the device “at hand” between uses. These features may be especially convenient when the user is engaged in physical activity, such as exercise. As another example, the wearable device can be used to enhance the user's exercising experience by, for example, monitoring vital signs (e.g., when worn around the user's wrist), tracking progress, providing encouragement, and/or facilitating other functions.
To prevent misinterpretation of inadvertent contact, current touch-sensitive devices can include a feature for temporarily disabling the touch-sensitive components (e.g., locking a touch screen). However, at times, the process of re-enabling the touch-sensitive components (e.g., unlocking a locked device) can be taxing and/or inconvenient, especially, for example, when an emergency call must be made or when the user's attention is engaged otherwise (e.g., while exercising, while talking to others in the immediate vicinity). Accordingly, there is an opportunity to develop a touch-sensitive device that can remain activated while also limiting misinterpretation of inadvertent contact. Further, there is an opportunity to develop a touch-sensitive device that can initiate functionalities in response to detecting various interactions by the user.